


First Impressions

by Red Dragon (Red_Dragonn)



Series: Collegeformers [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Attempted Murder, Canon-Typical Violence, Drugs, Enemies, Gen, Roommates, and you can see why, no one ACTUALLY does drugs on screen but Megatron's little bag of low-quality crack is a plot point, these two fuckers were put together because they're both horrible roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dragonn/pseuds/Red%20Dragon
Summary: Starscream moves into a new room at the end of the fall semester.So does his new roommate.They don't get along.
Relationships: Megatron & Starscream, Starscream & Thundercracker & Skywarp (Past)
Series: Collegeformers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608592
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> If you turn off the work skin, there's a "phone conversation" that may not appear right. If preferred, I can take a screenshot, host it elsewhere, and then put a link to it, but I want it to be accessible to people with visual disabilities. However, I couldn't get the formatting right. So, my apologies; I will maybe come back later and fix it but I can't promise anything. I don't know CSS.

Starscream settled into his new room with relative ease, but also great annoyance.

> ** CHAOS TRINE in sol 225 **  
  
**Today** 4:17 PM  
**Starscream: **Are you sure I can’t come back?  
  
**Starscream: **I can still come back  
  
**Starscream: **Right?  
  
Skywarp  
**Skywarp: **dude we kicked u out for a reason  
  
**Skywarp: **were not going back on it now  
  
Thundercracker  
**Thundercracker: **you could honestly stand to treat us with a lot more respect, and if you cant be bothered to do that then you cant room with us, it’s that simple. You treat us terribly when we are in the same place and it’s not okay. We’re tired of you treating us like we’re your lackeys.  
  
**Starscream: **How long it take you to write that one?  
  
**Starscream: **Lol  
  
**Starscream: **Seriously tho  
  
**Starscream: **This room sucks and I want back in  
  
Thundercracker  
**Thundercracker: **no, starscream  
  
Skywarp  
**Skywarp: **if you dont stop bugging us im going ot block you  
  
**Starscream: **Fine.  
  
**Read** 4:19 PM

Starscream huffed and set his phone down on his immaculate desk. Come on, didn’t they realize how lucky they were? Starscream had been so nice to them.

Aside from the thing last week. And that time he blew them off to go watch an underground fight a few days before that. And the time he said Skywarp was too stupid to be in any of his classes because Skywarp knocked over his lamp. And the time before that he lost his temper and threw a binder at Thundercracker. And-

Well.

Maybe he hadn’t been perfect. But he’d done his best! He was trying! He just knew what was best, and wanted them to listen to him, and then they had to go and say ridiculous things like “Starscream, actually, that seems fucking nuts,” and “well, actually, I think I have a better handle on this than you do,” and “you realize that physical assualt isn’t the solution to every problem, right,” but Starscream had been trying to help them.

And in return they’d kicked him out of the room and told him not to come back until he’d quote-unquote “gotten a therapist or some shit.” The fucking nerve.

Whatever.

Starscream had his real friends to go deal with, er, hang out with, like Soundwave from Information Technologies and the other Soundwave from Computing Security, and he didn’t want to sit here and stew any more because he’d wind up breaking something and he didn’t want a fine from the school, so he pulled on his coat and left.

* * *

Megatron moved into his new room a little late. It looked like his roommate was already moved in. Megatron didn’t know what his name was, or really care that much, because he’d find out later anyway; he threw his shit onto his side of the room and tossed his clothes in the closet and then left the rest of his things dumped out on the floor. He was in a hurry. See, someone had told him that the new RA was a fucking drug dealer, and not only that but that they weren’t some weak ass little weed dealer, either; apparently, this Unicron guy sold cocaine.

Megatron wanted to get fucked up.

* * *

Starscream came home to a fucking disaster, with some hulking lout standing in the middle of the floor holding a little bag of white powder. It took Starscream a minute to place him, but-

“Megatron? Optimus’s boyfriend?”

Megatron glanced at him. “You’re, you’re, that kid from Sci Tech and Values who wouldn’t quit arguing about military technology,” Megatron said. “Skyshriek, right?”

“No.”

Megatron looked at him expectantly. Starscream raised an eyebrow.

“...well?”

“Well what? I don’t know your name.”

“Are you going to ask?”

Megatron sighed. “What is your name.”

“Starscream.”

“Pretentious.”

“Thanks,” Starscream said sarcastically. Jesus, this guy was hard to get along with. “Yours isn’t any better.”

“My name is great.”

“It makes you sound like one of those guys who unironically goes around talking about how big their dicks are.”

“Yours makes you sound like a three year old. Actually, stop, I have something better to do than argue about names. Can you do a line of this for me?” He proffered the bag of white powder. Which was, what?

“What.”

“It’s crack, but I think it might be cut with something. So can you do a line of it?”

Starscrea blinked. “What.”

“I don’t want to do it if it’s cut with something so I want you to do it first.”

“I am not doing your cheap cocaine! Where the fuck did you even get cocaine on campus?

“Oh, you know,” Megatron said. “RA sells it.”

“No. No, I am not doing your fucking homemade college student dorm cocaine,” Starscream snapped. “Do it your own self.”

Megatron made an annoyed noise and then pushed Starscream physically to the side so he could sit down at Starscream’s clean desk instead of his own disastrously messy one. God. No. Bad. That was not allowed.

“Hey!” Starscream snapped, and hit him with the side of his fist on the back of Megatron’s head. “Don’t fucking touch me.”

Megatron turned around and punched him in the neck.

Starscream choked, coughing, and Megatron turned back to the desk to open Starscream’s computer.

“Don’t touch that!” Starscream snarled, and grabbed one of his hands to pull him off the fucking laptop, because no, that was Starscream’s and no dumb annoying roommate who wanted Starscream to do drugs was going to get to use it. Megatron made a very irritated noise and tried to pull his arm back.

“Mine hasn’t charged yet.”

“Too fucking bad, get off!”

Megatron decked him. Full in the face, hard enough that Starscream saw stars. There was a terrifying second where his vision blacked out, and then when it cleared he was on the floor. Fuck.

And Megatron was, on Starscream’s fucking computer, scrolling through some page or another without a care in the world.

* * *

Starscream was not accustomed to losing fights. He wasn’t a fan of it. Unfortunately, Megatron seemed more like a poison-and-hope-it-worked kind of guy; he was built like a brick shithouse and knew how to pack a punch, as Starscream’s apparently dislocated jaw reminded him while he sat in the campus health center and got it popped back into place.

“Fighting again, Starscream?” Knockout drawled.

“Shut up.”

“I heard you’re rooming with Megatron. Is he really what he’s cracked up to be?”

“He’s a cunt.”

“Yeah, but he’s at the top of every class I take with him.”

“That’s a surprise.”

“Oh, really? I’ve never spoken to the guy, but he always seemed smart enough. Just kind of a prick.”

“He was dating Optimus. Has to have bad taste.”

“Mm. No, Optimus is hot.”

“You have bad taste.”

“Careful,” Knockout said. “My taste is impeccable.”

“Is it, though?” Starscream said.

Knockout patted him on the jaw, sending a wave of pain through his entire face. “Don’t push me while I’m working on you. You wouldn’t want me to make a mistake, would you?”

“Okay, Pharma.”

Knockout tapped his jaw a bit harder. Starscream winced.  
“Okay, okay. Point taken.”

“No more fighting for the next week. Let your jaw heal.”

“Fine.”

* * *

Starscream got into another fight.

Listen, Cliffjumper was an annoying dingus, and Starscream had a scalpel on him because he was heading to lab, so what was he supposed to do, not stab the guy? Besides, Cliffjumper started it. Starscream was justified.

He also got kicked in the shin and hit in, of course, the face, so now his jaw was aching but at least Cliffjumper was down for the count. Like really down. Last thing Starscream heard, he was getting loaded into an ambulance, and Starscream was hightailing it before he could get caught.

He went back to his dorm, where Megatron was making a nuisance of himself still.

“Starscream, do you- “

“Die,” Starscream snapped, and went to grab one of Megatron’s towels to wipe his bloody hands off on. 

“Don’t fucking touch those, they’re mine.”

“You’re sitting at my desk,” Starscream snapped. “I will touch whatever the fuck I want if you won’t stop touching my shit.”

“Is that so,” Megatron growled, standing up. Fucker was huge. He loomed. Starscream unintentionally took a step back.

“That’s what I thought.”

“Fuck you,” Starscream said, but he’d lost that round.

...he’d just have to poison him later, or something.

* * *

Someone knocked on the door.

“Starscream, go get the door,” Megatron drawled. Starscream was already up, but he considered not getting it just to spite the guy. Logic won over pettiness and he went to peek out the peephole. He didn’t recognize the guy on the other side; a very tall guy with a purple shirt. Two other people, in police uniforms, stood behind him.

“Hello? It’s Campus Security, I’m your RA, can one of you please open the door?”

“Starscream, open the damn door.”

Starscream paused and turned to hiss into the room, “Megatron, they’re gonna arrest me.”

“No, they’re not. Open the door.”

Starscream took a deep breath and opened the door.

“You’ve been named as the suspect in what we believe to be an attempted homicide,” one of the police officers said. “Will you come with us?”

Megatron went to stand up. Starscream blinked in almost dumb confusion. So did both police officers.

“Wait, which one of us,” Starscream said.

“Megatronus DeNine?”

“That’s me,” Megatron said, and stretched a bit. “I didn’t do it, by the way.”

“You don’t know what we’re asking about.”

“I already know I didn’t do it.”

“Come with us regardless, please- ”

“I can vouch for him,” Starscream said, impulsively. Last thing he needed was _suspicion_ falling on him because of his association with a different killer. Alleged killer. Whatever. It didn't even come as a surprise; it wasn't like Megatron had been particularly _non-violent_.

“What?” the RA said, blankly.

“We’ve been close friends since we were kids,” Starscream lied smoothly- Megatron nodded, mercifully _not_ looking baffled- “and I know he didn’t do that. He couldn’t hurt a fly.”

“Starscream knows me well,” Megatron agreed. “We’ll answer your questions, but I promise, you’ll find that I am not guilty.”

“Then you’re both coming with us,” one of the cops said.

* * *

“I didn’t expect you to cover my ass like that,” Megatron said, once they were out of the police station.

“Yeah, well. When they come asking who murdered Cliffjumper,” Starscream started.

“That’s the five-one annoying kid down the hall who likes to yell ‘let’s go’ whenever anyone looks at him funny?”

“Yeah.”  
“He’s not dead.”

“What?”

“He’s not dead. It’s on Twitter. He’s just in a coma. His girlfriend, whatever the fuck her name is, she says he’s supposed to make a full recovery by next week.”

“Damn.”

“Think I could try out my cocaine on him?”

“No.”  
“I’m going to get him to try my cocaine.”

“No!”


End file.
